Shadows and Dust
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: When a single space pod crashes on Planet Vegeta, a warrior is awakened who desires only one thing: The deaths of King Vegeta and his son. Watch as he fights his way through the city, and comes face to face with the young Prince.


Planet Vegeta. A brown, desolate world ruled over by the Saiyans elite. A warrior race rightly feared throughout the universe for their massive and and seemingly unquenchable thirst for bloodshed. Matched only by their equally limitless desire to do battle.

There could be no mistake, there was no such thing as a civilian on Planet Vegeta. The surface was dry, hardly any animals roamed it now and none of size. Dotted across the service, ruins of Tuffle cities, the Saiyans had a much smaller population and as a result, most of the cities were unused. There were legends, here and there, of a small band of Tuffles still living in their past glories, but that was all. Just shadows and dust.

The capital of the planet, was called Vegeta, after the King who ruled from there. It was a high-tech place, the Tuffles had seen to that. Massive towers rose into the sky, the palace was in the very centre, surrounded by training rooms, gardens, the place was huge for the palace not only housed the King, his son, the royal guards and the palace slaves, but also the Super-Elite warriors who made up the King's own private army. They were few in number, but their power was the stuff of legend.

Surrounding the palace, there was a city, good and well made buildings making a thick circle around the golden place, this was where the elites and first-class, and second class warriors lived and fought. Here there was the smell of sweat, the cries of battle. One could not go five miles without running into at least four training rooms.

And surrounding _that _circle, there was another, lesser circle. Here the buildings were in ruins, giant footprints where no one had bothered to repair the ground after the latest full moon. It was separated from the main city by a gigantic wall of stainless steel, guarded by elite Saiyans. This was the area known only as the slums. Where the third class and lower Saiyans languished, it was a harsh life here, death was quick so only the strong survived, their ultimate goal to become good enough to move into the city.

But our story does not begin in this city, though it ends there, our own tale begins high in the sky, with a small Saiyan space pod travelling quickly back towards the planet.

The pod was a rare model, used for the elite class and upwards it was battered somewhat but nothing that it wouldn't get in the normal course of combat.

What was slumbering inside the pod, however, was far from normal.

He had once been a Saiyan of the elite level, his massive muscles attested to his strength and the lone scar running across his face showed that he had fought before.

However, his armour was, quite frankly, smashed beyond belief, the chest was completely gone, torn apart by the massive claws of some alien creature. Deep wounds had been torn into the man's gut and chest, blood leaked from them, staining the pod. His arms were wounded in the same way, as if he had fought hand to hand with a monster. His long hair was matted with dried blood, his own, a nasty wound on his scalp had been cut by the creature's tooth.

All this, just to claim one prize. The total destruction of the two six man teams sent to the planet, and all these wounds, just for one, small piece of technology. He had it clutched tightly in his hand, the five jagged points biting into the soft palm, but in his sleeping state he did not notice.

The space pod made it's way quickly down through the planet, glowing red hot in the atmosphere, it's computer monitored the passenger vigilantly, always looking for that tiny drop that would signal death.

His blood was lacking to the extreme, he'd lost far too much back on that forest world, and if he were any other creature he would have long since expired. But he wasn't any other creature, he was a Saiyan. Far too proud to die of simple blood loss.

It is hard to say exactly what went through the computer's mind as it watched over the Saiyan. It was not a very advanced AI. Most pods didn't even have this level but this one was...different... it was a prototype created to serve Prince Vegeta and had been sent along on this mission under the care of Lord Gerokii who, rather unfortunately, was dead.

It noted with mechanical efficiency, that the engines had just died off. It mattered little, space pods were armoured to withstand the massive force of an impact onto a planet, the passenger would survive. Of course, if it was forced to crash land, and couldn't angle itself towards the spaceport, the chances were the pod would never fly again. The AI spent 0.2 seconds thinking this over. It discarded the notion as not important.

They were descending very rapidly now, rushing towards the solid rock upon which City Vegeta was built, the towers standing straight and tall.

Normally, the passenger would not be awakened until they had actually landed but he had left specific instructions. There was a sharp hissing noise as the computer injected certain chemicals into the pod's interior to bring the Saiyan out of his deep sleep.

It didn't take long, only a few seconds, the pain returned first. He groaned, and then, the memories and with them, the red hot anger.

The pod crashed in a run-down section of the slums, it threw up a gigantic shock wave, smashing glass and even toppling buildings next to the impact crater.

The Saiyan was still not moving. Worrying, he was supposed to be up and out before the authoritative arrived.

He blinked groggily, to the computer it was 98% certain that his reaction time had been severely slowed and that nothing short of a regain tank could possibly save his life.

To the Saiyan, things were different. All he saw was white, all he felt was pain. His palm, his chest, his arms, it was like nothing he had ever felt. He had fought a hundred battles for the King and he had never felt such a fiery venom flowing through his veins. It didn't appear to be poisonous straight away but it was doing a number on him.

But he was a Saiyan, he would not submit! He would not die here, alone covered in his own blood. Not while there was still a score to settle. Not while he still held it...

He felt the weight in his palm, the five points cutting into his skin, but this was a good pain, a bitter-sweet pain. It reminded him that it had all been for something, even if the goal wasn't worth what he had paid, he still had that goal, and he had accomplished it!

The pain helped to ground him, to drag him back to reality. He was home? Yes. That was good. He flexed his muscles with a wince.

He needed a Regain Tank, but he couldn't afford the time it would take to find one, he had to get going quickly, his time was short here.

" Open." He was pleased that he could still talk well, the blood loss was making it hard to think, it was cold, even under the bright sun of Planet Vegeta.

Obediently and with a hiss, the single door retracted into the ship, allowing the first faint beams of sunlight he had seen since he started the return trip. He closed his eyes against them, they seemed far brighter than they should be, everything shone, and hurt him. His eyes were sensitive after so much time in the darkness.

He growled, _I've got no time for this. _ Searching in the pod, he pulled out a scouter. It was coloured red, he fitted it easily over his right eye and at once it filtered the light, his left eye would just have to get used to this on it's own.

He stepped out of the pod, the harsh wind blew past him, his scouter detected several high-end elite class power levels speeding towards him, that would be the response team. He had to get out of here _now. _

With a grunt, he took off in the opposite direction, their scouters would hopefully fail to pick him up as Saiyan, his power level should be far too weak for that in his current condition.

He didn't even know his way around the slums, he had never had to travel through this place in his life! But he didn't have time time to dally, best to just head to the Wall then.

He sped up, zig-zagging through the streets and roads of the slums, how much Ki did he have left? He didn't know, he had to find somewhere to rest, he had to get a few miles away from the crash site. Pain was taking the edge of his thinking. He only knew that he had to move and to keep moving, no matter what.

He made it maybe half a mile away before his Ki ran dry. The aura around him vanished in a second and with a confused cry, he slammed into the ground, tumbling and moaning in agony as his wounds bled freshly.

_. _A surge of determination overtook him as he struggled to stand, _ I will not allow myself to die like this! _ Butthe darkness was coming quickly, eager to drag him down into the jaws of death. He let out one sigh and then knew no more.

__

_Twelve space pods were lined up the forest clearing, in preparation for their return trip to Planet Vegeta._

_They were totally useless, a strange surge of invisible energy had rendered them just expensive hunks of metal, the Saiyans didn't know what to make of it, the Computer reported that they had been disabled by a surge of energy but their scouters disagreed. No one bothered to argue._

_The leader of this joint-purge force was an elite warrior called Gerokii. He was an imposing figure, his armour customized heavily. His dark hair spiked up, his eyes always scanning the forest, searching for targets. _

" _Well it looks like we're here to stay." He said, looking at the assembled Saiyans before him. They were a good group, he'd worked with them before many times. He knew them well and trusted them with his life. And he knew they did the same of him._

" _We've got a mission here, so we can worry about transport some other time. For now we'll focus on our three objectives. In order of importance, these are: Recover the Blood Star, secure our way out of this planet. Purge this worthless dump of all life. These are our goals."_

_The others looked on, their faces were confidant, and why shouldn't they be? They were the elite, every one of them a product of countless years of fighting and winning. They were survivors all. Gerokii did not expect to lose a single warrior on this washed up dump of a planet. _

_They trusted him. He saw it in their faces, they were loyal to him. That was the greatest achievement a Saiyan purge-commander could gain.. Most Saiyans worked together about as well as cats in a bag and the elites were even worse. But somehow he was able to lead such an able force. He was proud of them all, and he would not let the King down._

_Right, time to tell them his plan to get win them the prize and get them off what would soon be a blaster wasteland devoid of any life. " Now listen up, this planet is not worth anything , got it? You don't have to limit your Ki usage blow up what you want, when you want."_

_A flock of strange rainbow coloured birds took off from the trees surrounding them, Gerokii's hand moved to his face and felt felt his scouter but there was nothing there. **Strange**_. _He shook his head, **I'm getting paranoid. **_

" _Anyway, here's the plan, we're going to split into three groups of four. Team one will be responsible for locating the Star, team three will get us a way out of here, team two will just burn this forest to the ground. Kill everything, got it? No survivors. Frieza cannot know that we were here."_

_He had arranged the team compositions himself. Team one was composed of loyal and powerful warriors who would not flinch in their duty. Himself, Korroc, Lura, Berot._

_The other two teams quickly formed as well, they were experts, they didn't need him to tell that what to do. He nodded to each of them in turn, " I want regular reports, status on wounded soldiers the normal."_

_He looked last at his own team. Korroc was a grizzled veteran of a million battles on a million planets, he had never been defeated inside or outside of mortal combat. Lura was a warrior woman, she had started off young in the slums but she fought her way out, defeating opponent after opponent, training until she was at last an elite Saiyan. Such stories were not common and Gerokii was very happy to have such a determined soldier on his team. Last, but not least, there was Berot. _

_Berot had joined his own squad three years ago, the long-haired warrior was almost as determined as Lura, trained obsessively and was almost as powerful as Gerokii himself!_

_  
" Let's roll."_

_Team one took to the air, their auras hissing as the heavy rain started to fall. With a bang, the four elite class Saiyans shoot upwards. _

" _Follow your scouter to the highest concentration of strong power levels, that should be the place we're looking for!"_

_Not waiting to see if they had heard, he followed the arrow appearing on his scouter's screen._

____

Blackness. There was just blackness and numbness, nothing else. Who was he? What was he? Where was he?

Then slowly, it emerged from the hazy fog of his mind. _I...I'm Berot elite class warrior, I am a Saiyan and proud.. I..I'm, home...._

Voices, he could hear voices. His muscles tensed, pain shot through him. It helped to waken him. It told him he was alive.

" 'E's mine! Back off! This is my turf!"

Bah, that didn't sound good. Judging by the accent, the speech pattern and the words themselves, the speaker was a gutter Saiyan. Gutter Saiyans were the lowest of the low, too weak even to be called third class, they lived in disgrace, not even being able to travel off planet for purge missions.

They were also incredibly cruel, taking their anger out on anyone unfortunate enough to be too weak to resist them. Such as himself.

Damn, damn **damn! **He couldn't afford this, he had to get up and keep fighting. Anger burned through his veins, as if to replace all the blood that those filthy aliens had taken from him. He found the strength within himself, a stored nugget of red-hot anger which helped him to find the strength to go on.

There was a new voice, " Get outta here 'fore I skin you!"

Great. More than one. Was this his fate? To be denied vengeance by weak scum, not even worthy to fight on the multiple wars off-planet? _**No! **_He would not, could not, allow this.

Breathing heavily, he pushed himself to his knees, the blood made his hand slippery and the star pained him more than ever but he blocked it out. If he had just one goal left in his life, it was this. He would not fail now.

" 'E's up!"

The first was a kid really, little more than fifteen, he wore rags, his limbs were scrawny and he was thin from lack of food. No threat, Berot would be able to beat him with ease – even in his current state! The other could be a problem though. He looked like an old warrior, his hair was grey and his skin was starting to wrinkle, to survive so long in this place meant he had to have a good measure of skill.

He saw Berot and grinned showing teeth blackened by a life-time of who knows what. " Tha's OK, I like me food to move."

Ah, so that was it. They were planning to eat him. It wasn't really a surprise as the gutter Saiyans had to find food where they could. They ate anything, garbage, meat, plants.

Thoughts swam through his head. Was this it? Had be made it all the way to this planet, just to end up back here? No! He would not allow this. That pig would pay for what he did to them.

With a mighty roar, he summoned the dregs of hi Ki, his aura flashing into existence as tiny stones floated into the air.

He felt warm, properly, the energy crackling along his muscles, taking some of the strain. He knew that he couldn't stay like this forever, that he had no hope in Hell of completing his objective if this was all the strength he had left. but that tiny logical part of him was drowned out by the Saiyan quest for battle.

" If you want me," He growled threateningly, " Come and get me."

The kid had vanished, running off as soon as he realized that this wasn't some sleeping fool he could quietly kill. The old man grinned still. Scars criss-crossed his face. He held out a hand as an orb of energy gathered in it. The flickering light casting his features into sharp relief, making him look like a fierce demon.

With no words at all, he hurled the orb, the Ki attack shot towards Berot rapidly, he turned to duck but to his horror, it didn't hit him. Rather it struck the ground before him and threw up a cloud of smoke and dust.

In a lesser man ,panic would have risen, he would have made a great target and it would have been over then and there. Berot however did not fail for it. Though he couldn't see, and the man had lowered his power level so that the scouter was having a hard time picking it up, Berot stayed calm.

He ''felt'' a disturbance and moved to the side, feeling the play of air as the man's kick swept past him. With a bestial roar, he turned and leapt towards where the blow had come from.

Frustratingly, the man seemed to melt away in the cloud of dust, his outreaching arms closing around nothing. A sudden spike of pain lanced out from his back as a kick smashed into him. He crashed into the ground, feeling the earth shift under him.

A sudden burning pain erupted as a Ki blast exploded against his spine. He cried out, the sudden movement igniting the rest of his body in agony, but he forced down the pain, rolled with it. He pushed his two hands deep into the ground and kicked upwards, connecting with a _crack _of bones breaking, the man behind him cried out wetly and was tossed to the ground.

Berot leapt to his feet, the cloud was clearing, and he had to move quickly before the old man got back on his feet. Summoning all the Ki he could muster he floated into the air, the obscuring smoke was drifting aside but it wouldn't clear fast enough, the old fool was still hiding his power? How could he do that!?

He didn't have time for this, not any of this! His life-blood was even now leaving him, his mighty Saiyan body was a truly awesome machine, but no machine could keep going after suffering this much damage, it was only a matter of time before he fell, indeed he should by all rights be dead already

Too late, he realized that he had been still for far too long, a lone Ki orb streaked out of the thin smoke and impacted his undefended chest. Pain! It exploded outwards, blood lashed over the surrounding as Berot was thrown to the ground like a rag-doll, he screamed as a crater formed under him. His was dizzy, cold and weak. He couldn't feel his arms or legs.

Cold fear ran rampant now, was this his fate? To die at the hands of low class scum like this? NO! He would not just lie back and die!

He started to rise, slowly, impossibly, his limbs of led began to support him. Hope soared, he wasn't done yet! He could yet live out the day! But then, the old Saiyan sprang out of the sky, his foot crashing into Berot's wounded chest, the force smashing him back to the ground, deepening the crater.

For Berot, it was pain beyond pain, his chest was afire with agony, he would have cried but his throat refused, all he could do was mentally scream as tears streamed from his eyes. Slowly, the agony faded into an intense, but ignorable, background ache. He opened his eyes, blinking back the tears of pain.

He was looking straight into the grinning face of the old man. The low-class Saiyan's teeth were black, some missing entirely, his two eyes were like windows into a harsh winter. There was no mercy there,for it had been given up years ago. In this place, mercy, hope, compassion, such emotions had no use save to get you killed. Only the strong survived here, hatred, anger, fear were useful in their own way, they empowered you, pride and jealousy were particularly useful.

The man's foot was resting lightly on his chest, resting in such a way that Berot knew that he could push down very quickly and with enough force to shatter bones, and kill him. That simply was unacceptable.

Berot urged his body to move, his legendary speed had taken many enemies by surprise, at his full power he would have bee nable to knock the man's foot away, and then leap upwards delivering a fist full of highly explosive Ki into the old fiend's heart. To his horror, the only response was that his muscles sagged some more.

This was impossible! He was an elite Saiyan, he should be able to tear that ancient fool apart with both hands tied behind his back, even in his current state! He should have been well on his way to the palace by now, he should have been able to complete his mission! He was the sole survivor.. he couldn't fail here... he just couldn't! The tears that formed in his eyes now had nothing to do with pain, he saw them, looking at him, betrayal in their eyes. He wasn't strong enough, and now he would join them.

" You're gonna pay for that." growled the man, gesturing to his arm, which Berot's kick had dislocated. " I'm gonna kill you slowly, I'm gonna _enjoy _this."

__

" There's nothing here, this is just a waste of our time." Grumbled one of the four elites who had been despatched to investigate the wreck of the crashed ship, " This is a job for lower classes, not us warriors."

Nappa had to privately concede that the other was right. They were _elites _ damn it, this was a job for the lower orders. He would much rather be back at the palace. It was the Prince Vegeta's scheduled training time, and Nappa tried never to miss it. The young Saiyan was incredible! He had more power than most elite Saiyans and he was still only a child.

Nappa shuddered to think of his powerful he would become in his old age, rumour stated that he was already as powerful as his own father, but Nappa didn't buy that. The King never trained in public and no Saiyan dared to turn their scouter on him, least the King chose to be angry. The last time that the older Vegeta fought for real, he had obliterated the entire enemy army in seconds, but that hardly counted, those insects had been particularly weak and one good blast had blown them away.

Anyway, Nappa liked to keep track of the prince's power, which was hard to do as the young Saiyan hardly ever had to fight for real any more, even the elites were hard-pressed to challenge him.

" What's the status on the pod?" He growled angrily, the alien slave – a small green creature with a comically big head, shuddered and began to work as fast as possible. No Saiyan would blink at the death of such a weak slave but Nappa had a particularly bad reputation for killing workers for the most trivial of reasons.

It gibbered incomprehensibly in it's own twisted language, the scouter on Nappa's eye beeped as the translation was displayed on the small blue screen.

**The blood is Saiyan, the amount of blood heavily suggests that he did not make it far. The computer AI is unwilling to talk. **

So, that was how it would be eh? The computer didn't want to tell them what they needed to know. Nappa had been against sentient pods from the beginning, all they needed to do was get them in and out of fights, how did being able to think help them do that? The King had overruled him, and now this pod was refusing them what they needed.

Nappa growled, irritation mounting. This was going to take all day, he just knew it. Ducking into the pod, he saw the blood-stained seat, _Doesn't look like this guy could have got far. _

Seeing the crystal patch embedded into the wall, Nappa growled at it, " Tell me where you came from and who your passenger was."

The damn machine didn't even respond to him! Irritation turned to outright anger. He ought to just blow this bloody pod up here and now, they clearly weren't going to get anything out of it.

No, he couldn't. As much as he would love to, the King had given a direct order and to disobey would probably mean death. Now, he could always call back to the palace and get one of those tech/slaves who could hack into the computer but that would take far too long, and he didn't much like calling for help.

" Get back here." He growled at the poor slave, " And get that thing to talk before I skin you alive!"

The creature was shaking pathetically as it ran into the pod and started to set up it's equipment.

Nappa sighed to himself, the was little chance of him catching the prince's training session now, it looked like this would be a long day.

__

All was quiet, all was dark.

He floated in an infinite sea of darkness, he could not see, nor hear, nor even feel. This was, a blessing of sorts. His wounds didn't pain him at all. For the first time since his landing, he could think clearly. The clouded mind summoned up by blood-loss, shock, and anger was gone now he could think properly again, he could plan, estimate and think!

But, where was he? He had never heard of a place like this, was it his own mind? Some fevered disillusion? That would explain is lack of pain but not his clarity of mind.Berot reached out, searching in vain for something, anything which would lead him back to the world of the living, was this death? It was so empty. He hadn't expected anything much. But this...

" Where am I?" He asked himself aloud, the words echoes back over and over and over. Mocking him. Anger rose, an ugly feeling of hatred and betrayal. In the end, it didn't matter, he had fought the pain, used it to drive himself onwards, sucked it down and taken it. He had endured wounds that would kill any man, and he had survived them, and yet this was to be his fate?

And then, he heard a whisper, a faint echo of a movement, it was close to him, right next to his face! He jerked back, falling into a defensive stance. Nothing appeared, no monster emerged from the darkness with the promise of a fight, nor did any thing else come forth. No long dead friends or family, no beings long since past. Was this Hell then? Alone for all eternity?

" Where am I?" He asked again, this time directed at the creature that had moved. He got an answer, though it was not one which he liked.

A mocking laugh started up, it came from all around him, from the sky and the earth and the sides as well. Shivers crawled up his spine, " ANSWER ME!" He roared.

The laughter continued unabated. It was nerve-wrecking, he raised his hands, wanting dearly to kill that wretched laughing creature whatever it was.

And then, he screamed in mental agony as an image formed in his mental eyes, it felt like blades of ice were being driven into his very soul, not just painful but leaving behind a terrible, icy coldness.

_The air around them filled with explosions as the high-tech turrets rose from the forest floor, there twin barrels opening fire with enough power to floor any starship. The bangs and thumps and shock-waves were disorientation, and a lesser team would have faltered and been overwhelmed. _

_Gerokii grunted as one of the blasts took him by surprise, the force knocking him back a few feet before he was able to raise his guard and counter. Two more fiery orbs shot at him but with a speed born of experience he dodged between them. He took a few seconds to check himself over, no wounds. His armour had been cracked and he would need a new suit soon but that was all the damage that gigantic weapons had been able to inflict. _

_His hands glittered as he channelled his Ki into them, with a cry he thrust forwards two purple blasts with enough power to shatter the turret which had hit him. It's death splattered melted metal across the forest floor. Screams from the beings inside were drowned out by the continued battle. _

_A blur shot past him, Lura smirked as she saw her commander fall back, " Not getting old, are we?" She asked with a grin. Turning, she hurled a palm-sized orb of glowing energy at the nearest turret. It exploded in a massive flash of fire and death, obliterating not only it's target, but the two turrets next to it as well. _

_Gerokii growled, " Not in your life! girly! Scatter Blaster!" He unleashed five small beams from both hands, the micro-rays melted through the heart of yet another turret, it exploded with a thunderous bang. _

_The half-sized green aliens who had constructed the defences were scattering in their terror. Gerokii counted only thirty of the massive turrets still remaining. He smirked, this was better than he had expected! Only three minutes in and they were already half done!_

_He growled as the air around them blossomed with flames. Korroc laughed, the fiery up draft as he tore turrets apart making him like like some kind of devil or demon._

_Berot was running along the ground, bulldozing through the turrets with a savage power. Two blue orbs of Ki glowed in his hands, he leapt into the air, his speed letting him dancing through a barrage of fiery orbs. One of them brushed his back, with a grunt he was sent tumbling, regaining control of his flight, he turned and unleashed a a wave of Ki. Three turrets died under that attack. _

_Gerokii noted that the incoming fire had been massively decreased, he tapped his scouter, " OK, we've cleared enough, leave some fun for team two."_

_He didn't wait to see if they had received, it didn't matter if they had. The natives, while they had an act for technology, hadn't shown much in the way of war. This mission could easily have been accomplished by a two man team, or heck, even one strong elite should have been able to do it!_

_He resumed his speedy approach on the target. The four highest power levels were located just ahead and while quite powerful for none-Saiyans they did not even equal first class warriors. He could easily take them on his own if he had to. _

_He could see it approaching in the distance now, a massive pyramid of steel and gold. It shone and glittered in the morning sun. The forms of numerous small lasers and giant turrets dotted it, moving so as to target him. He smirked, it looked like some people never learned. _

_He'd have to speed it up, with a cry a and burst of warmth his aura flashed into existence, his speed doubled and the wind whipped past him with new urgency. . By his own rough count, he had a few minutes before he was in range of the weapons. He'd have to spend it wisely. _

_He tapped his scouter, getting an update from the other teams. Team two had managed to purge most of the forest around the landing site, they wouldn't have time to do the whole planet of course, but anyone who saw them had to be killed, they would be along in a few minutes to finish the destruction of these defenders. Team three had succeeded in tracking down a small settlement with space-faring capabilities and were in the process of taking a ship and obliterating the city. There would be no survivors there ether. _

_He focused on the rapidly approaching pyramid with a grin, Berot and Korroc flanked him, providing all the support he would need while Lura brought up the rear._

____

"AARGH!" He cried out, bent double and clutching his head as the images flashed before his eyes, painful in their intensity. As if he was living them again. _No! _he didn't want to see it again! He didn't!

" NO! I wont give in!"

Anger pooled within him., the red hot rage of which the legends of old were forged. That ancient anger of which Saiyans could only experience fully as an Ozaru. This..._wretch _ was looking through his mind, he could feel talons of thought tearing apart his identity, his very being. He would not, could not, stand for this!

New rage soared through him, his blood was afire! an he screamed, a wild aura whipping into existence around him, howling like the wind on a stormy night. This, this _power. _Was this his? Had he ever been this powerful before?!

Then, there came pain. A mind numbing agony which tore through him, he screamed , this had to be death!

Slowly, the pain localized, mostly it moved to his arms and chest. His neck had a good share as well. His legs were numb. It was dark. For a few seconds he panicked, held in a paralysing grip. He felt a weight on his chest. Then, like lightening, it struck!

The landing, his escape from the pod, his massive blood loss, the fight with the old man. It all came rushing back. That feeling was the man's foot pressed against him. How much time had passed? It didn't feel like long.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, the world was blurry but he fought past it to see. The old man was still grinning down at him with those maddeningly black teeth, his eyes still shone with malice. It took him a few seconds to realize what had changed... the pain had been blunted, and he didn't feel so helpless, he felt...strong... Impossible, all that anger he had worked up while having his vision, it had empowered him! His Ki was restored to it's full amount. His wounds, while still burning, had stopped bleeding, and he was thinking far more easily than before!

" So, you got any last words 'fore I rip your tongue out and make you eat it?"

He mentally shook his head, clearing the last of the daze. This had to be a miracle of some kind, he didn't understand how it could be possible, but if it meant the could carry out the last mission of his life, he wouldn't shy away from using it.

With a savage roar, he surged upwards, the old Saiyan hadn't expected much resistance and as a consequence he was taken by surprise. This turned out to be his first and only mistake, if he had been fully aware, he could have jabbed his foot down, buying himself time to charge up and unleash a point-blank Ki blast.

He didn't move in time, his jab was too weak as Berot landed a fist in the other's crotch, he howled in pain, falling back as Berot launched a massive uppercut sending him flying into the sky. While the old man struggled to control his flight, Berot got to his feet, gasping.

Images of past battles flashed through his mind as he charged up the Ki he would need, his fully restored aura whipping about him wildly. An attack, he needed a powerful energy attack. Quickly, he decided upon the technique he would use, and smirked for it was very symbolic that he would now be turning it against another Saiyan.

" Scatter Blast!"

Twin blue orbs of Ki ignited with a hiss of power as he brought his arms together, aiming for the old man who bellowed in rage.

The twin balls of blue flame combined and surged outwards hungrily becoming a gigantic beam of energy. The rushing torrent of hungry Ki smashed into the old Saiyan He cried out in surprise and incomprehension. He didn't even have time to raise his guard before the attack consumed him in waves of energy, he let loose one last cry of anger before his body dissolved in the seething tide of power.

Berot let the attack fade, gasping, sweat stained his face and chest, his wounds were starting to regain their former agony. He guessed the currents of Ki had torn them open.

Shaking his head, he growled. _ I have to move, such a big attack will have set off every scouter for miles. _ He took off into the air, his aura making the trip far swifter. He shot towards the Wall which separated the slums from the city proper, he didn't have time for subtlety, he could feel his strength waning even now, it was clear that his recovery was only temporary.

Falling back to Gerokii's training, he began to prioritise his objectives. _1: Gain access to the inner city. 2: make it into the palace. 3: Kill the traitor. _These three objectives were his life now, he cared for nothing else. No pain would stop him, no warrior would stand against him, no threat would hold back his righteous fury.

The gigantic and thick wall was resolving itself now, he could make out the windows, the antenna stretching out of the top, the places where ships would land and take off. The Wall was far more than just a barrier, it served as a space-port, a defensive barricade should the outer city ever fall ( Not likely). It was full of rooms, most of them empty. It was a place for the none-Saiyans, (who weren't slaves) to stay in relative safety. It had a medical facilities, entertainment rooms, it was a self-contained city of it's own!

It was also, heavily guarded. Under orders from the King, no one passed the Wall without the consent of the elites or himself. Berot was under no illusion, if they caught him they would ask unwanted questions, and once they learned of his mission, would doubtless kill him.

He couldn't allow himself to die just yet, therefore he had to find a way around the Wall. Around, or through it.

He was coming up to it quickly now, he thought he could see the forms of the Saiyans on top, peering at him, doubtless trying to get a fix on his power-level. His aura strengthened as he put on another burst of speed, he had to be quick about this – if the elites on that wall had even a few minutes to group together, it would all be over for him.

" HHARGH!" He cried out as his aura grew and grew, the warriors on the Wall had stopped mulling about, they could tell he wanted a fight and a fight they would give him. Five of them blasted into the air to meet him, his scouter counted another fourteen power levels waiting for him on the roof of the wall.

The five soldiers stopped in front of him, he braked as well and for a few seconds, there was no movement as the group of warriors and the wounded Saiyan starred at each other.

Then, the lead Saiyan, a young and cocky man, head of his family and no doubt with an overinflated sense of ego, said, " So, what brings you here?"

The question was innocent enough, but Berot saw out of the corner of his eye as the other four Saiyans drifted slowly, almost casually, surrounding him and making sure that he could not run.

" I need to pass." He replied simply.

The other's shark-like grin widened, ah, so they were going to try and stop him. " We can't let you do that. After all, you look pretty banged up. We can't let you go anywhere until you explain those...unusual... injuries." He gestured to the slash marks on Berot's arms and chest.

He growled under his breath. He didn't want to waste his energy but these fools left him no choice. With a flash, his aura burst into existence. The clear flames of energy licking upwards with a strange life of their own.

The leader jumped back, he was slow, clearly he had not been on many purge missions, where speed was the difference between life and death. Too bad for him, Berot shot forwards, planting a fist into the other's gut. The leader didn't even have time to scream, he spat blood as he doubled over. Berot knew he had to finish this quickly, feeling the warm flow of Ki, he channelled it to his arm and released a mighty orb, straight into the young Saiyan's gut.

His target was blown back with a scream, the Ki eating away at his armour and wounding him, not enough to be fatal but enough to keep him out of this fight. That left only eighteen.

He turned with a savage grin, blood-lust was pounding through him, this was what he, no what _all __S_aiyans lived for. He had a mission, and by all the gods that had ever existed, he would complete it!

He shot forwards, slamming a fist into the surprised face of one warrior, kicking back and catching a second in the gut, _these guys are amateurs. _He thought as he fended them off, they were powerful yes, but they didn't know how to use it! They got in each other's way, and Berot could easily avoid their blasts by weaving in and out of the crowd.

He had been counting on this, as Berot dodged through the confused fighters, they hit each other more often than him. With a smirk, he saw one of them fall to the ground, clutching a burning Ki wound. If they had been real soldiers, he wouldn't have lasted so long, but the Wall wasn't important. It was more of a mental barrier than a solid one. And though it was guarded by elite warriors, they were always the greenest and newest ones.

One of them got a clear shot and with a mighty cry, unleashed a barrage of Ki orbs, thinking fast, Berot smashed a fist into the nearest Saiyan and threw him into the path of the attack. The closest orb exploded with a mighty boom and smoke obscured the area.

Kerokinii, the young Saiyan who had just fired, looked around, his scouter beeped, tracking the power levels of his allies and that one enemy. This was impossible! One Saiyan couldn't be doing so much damage to them! They were elites, damn it, they were the best!

Berot emerged from the smoke in front of him, holding an orb of light in cupped hands, " Nice move. Now try mine!"

The blue energy wave submerged Kerokinii in a sea of pain and he knew no more.

Berot watched the body of the other fall. _If these are the best that this traitor has guarding his walls, then he's as good as dead!_

His wounds were forgotten, their pain drowned out by his own blood-lust and battle-madness. He roared and rejoined the battle.

__

" What the?" said Nappa as his scouter emitted a series of beeps, several arrows appearing on the screen. Numbers flashed past, measuring power levels, dropping, rising, clearly in combat.

The other elites had detected it too, not a one amongst them wasn't tapping buttons on their scouter, trying to get a fix on the battle. And then, with a final beep, they had it. The fight was taking place near the Wall. Now, what could cause such a battle? Thought Nappa. It couldn't be a normal scuffle, they were regular here in the slums but no gutter-Saiyan had the power to set off the scouters in this way.

He realized in a flash of insight, it had to be their target! He was an elite warrior, and he had a very good reason to try and get to the palace! But how could he have the power to make it to the wall and then still have the strength for such a fight?

Nappa shook his head, it wasn't his place to think only to act. His mission was to bring in this Saiyan, alive or dead.

" You lot!" He barked at the others, " Stay here, guard the pod. I'll take down this joker myself."

He waited a few seconds to make sure his scouter had locked onto the power levels, and took to the air. Speeding off towards the fight. He grinned, this would be a nice warm-up. He had not fought another Saiyan to the death in years!

__

A warrior screamed, his fists making contact with the Ki shield Berot had erected around himself at the last minute. He kicked out, catching the foe unprepared and slamming a foot into his side. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

A gust of wind was all the warning he got, acting on instinct, Berot flung himself to the side, a beam of Ki slashed past him, just missing his face. _Too close. _ He thought as he retaliated with a storm of Ki blasts, the enemy raised his guard but the force of the attack slammed him into the Wall.

This was too intense – his enemies may have been inexperienced boys, but they had him outnumbered and his body was still weakened, he couldn't win this. Luckily, he didn't have too. In his whole life, Berot had never met anyone who could match his own speed and now, he was carefully moving so as to give himself the best head-start he could.

Three Saiyans charged him at once, launching barrages of fists and kicks, Berot was caught between them. He cried out as they rained blows down upon him, coughing blood. Damn. Damn, DAMN! He didn't have time for this!

With a cry, his summoned a Ki shield and expanded it, knocking the three of them away. Two more charged but he dodged between them with ease.

Now, he had to move NOW! With a burst of speed, he was gone, shooting over the Wall and passing over the inner city. He faintly heard the surprised cries from his enemies, what kind of Saiyan would run from a fight?

The kind who had more important things to do. The inner city was much more well built than the slums and the buildings were in far better repair. They were organised by streets, with slaves scuttling wearily down them, keeping an eye out for any bored Saiyan who wanted to start a fight.

Berot was ignored by the population at large, since this was build around the palace, messengers shooting through the sky were not unheard of and as a result, he could probably get right next to the grand building before they realized something was wrong.

" Stop!"

He looked back, damn, two of the guards were managing to keep up. He couldn't turn and fight them, not here. It would attract too much attention and attention here would be sure to attract the King's guards.

So, what to do? They would probably call ahead for reinforcements via their scouters, which would put the palace onto alert, thus making his job much harder. He would just have to avoid them as best he could and head straight for the palace. The duo shot off a series of powerful blasts, but Berot was able to dodge them easily, unfortunately, the citizens below were starting to take an interest.

This was Planet Vegeta, fights between Saiyans were not uncommon, and indeed they made great entertainment, two on one was a rare spectacle and they intended to enjoy it.

_Not good, _thought Berot, _the second they realize that this isn't just a normal fight they'll be all over us. _ He brainstormed, he needed a way to slip past them, but with their scouters it would not be easy, in addition, he needed to be able to blind the crowd while he slipped away.

He had no ideas, _great. Now what would Gerokii did in this situation? _ Unbidden, his mentor's voice rose within his mind, _" Use what you have, in a way they do not suspect."_

Well that was useful. It was however the only thing he had that even remotely resembled a plan. What did he have? Well, he had himself. A powerful elite Saiyan who was far from top condition. He had his Ki, nearly full. He had his ruined armour and his scouter. With these ingredients, he would supposed to concoct a plan?

Bitter hatred bubbled up within him, he wouldn't make it to the palace at this rate! He needed time to rest and think, he was tired and his wounds didn't seem to be immediately fatal (any more) and he needed to figure out exactly what had reinvigorated him so.

He had a house in this section of the city, he realized with shock, and if he could but slip away from his pursuers he would be able to rest there.

The palace was before him now. The many towers reaching up to the sky, the building was massive and very, _very, _high-tech. It was a remnant of the Tuffles and had been one of their greatest achievements, the walls were strengthened and the whole complex supplied it's own power. Feeling bitter, he stopped his flight, and turned to face the two enemies chasing him.

He realized now, that he would never be able to break into the palace with this level of power, he needed to rest and regain his strength, he needed to be healed and that would require a Regain Tank. He didn't know where to find any Regain Tanks where he would be safe but his own house did contain some bandages at least. And a soft bed.

The two Saiyans charged him, hoping their speed would give them a few blows, but Berot turned and dodged between them. They overshoot and as they tried to turn, he raised both hands and let loose with twin Ki-beams.

The two attacks each struck a flailing Saiyan's back, burning through the armour and scorching the skin underneath. The two of them turned, and fired of their own attacks!

Berot growled and crossed his hands as the orbs slammed into him, the sudden heat almost burned him but he resisted the attacks. He roared and sprang forwards, his fist connecting with one's face. He jerked back, but it was too late, Berot's leg snaked out and smashed into his side.

The second landed his own kick, taking Berot by the side of his head. He was thrown to the left, dizzy and confused. The Saiyan smirked, " I've got you!"

He shot forwards, a mighty blow smashing into Berot's gut, the rogue Saiyan doubled over, the young warrior smashed both his fists into his back!

Berot cried out, feeling bones break, the force of the impact smashed him down to the streets below, head first into a brand new crater.

The crowd backed away from the downed warrior, they wanted to watch, not join in the fighting. These two looked like really powerful elites.

Berot groaned, feeling the side of his head gingerly, damn that was a powerful kick. He couldn't seem to balance. Slowly, he rose from the ground, pushing rubble aside.

The guard smirked hovering above him, hands glowing with gathered Ki. Berot's fists clenched, too late, he couldn't do anything but throw up his guard and hope that he would be able to survive the next attack.

The beam surged forth, and Berot only had time to curse before it struck him with a massive explosion, obliterating the ground upon which he stood.

__

Pain thudded through his body, he could only see whiteness. This, this had to be death. He had felt that attack as it tore through his defences, he had screamed as it consumed him. But he didn't _feel _dead, silly as it may have sounded. He was in pain, surely that wasn't right?

And then, he saw it. The harsh light revealed the form of the creature who had laughed in the darkness. And it was nothing like he would have expected.

It was a giant star of red metal, five sharp points extended from a centre made of a ruby, strange marks had been carved into the ruby, and one rune was engraved on each point of the star. Without needing to be told, Berot understood that each limb represented a different thing. Pride, anger, hatred, jealousy. And the very top star, the one which was the longest and sharpest, it represented power.

This, he recognised this! But when he last saw it, this thing had been able to fit into his palm... it was the item they had been sent to that godforsaken planet to retrieve. The Blood Star!

It seemed to exude a life of it's own. Hungry, greedy, it watched him without eyes, as if deciding if he was good enough to eat. Berot had no trouble admitting that he was scared right now. This thing was unlike any enemy he had ever faced, he didn't even know _how _to go about fighting it.

His aura whipped into existence as he readied himself for the battle, and then, it _spoke! _ The voice was mental rather than vocal, it bombarded his mind with visions and the shape of sound.

" **You have braved the forests of my home, and defeated those who would seek to lock away my power."**

" You..." Berot stuttered for the first time in his life. He was being confronted with a being far older than he, and he could ''feel'' it's power!

" **You who would seek to avenge his friends."**

Berot felt physically sick as he looked up into that giant star, it seemed to have an aura of menace, and it's power dwarfed his own , it's very presence was a threat to his continued survival. With just a thought, it could wipe him from existence.

Berot was trembling! He, an elite Saiyan, was trembling! This... this monster was so far beyond him it was frightening. Was this what other races had felt, when they first saw the pods descending towards their home, did they feel this fear? This terror, this impotent? Had other species felt like this when the Saiyans came to hunt them down?

" **Would you have your power unlocked? Would you have your strength unleashed?"**

What was this? Some kind of trick? Was this thing really offering to make him stronger? What would it stand to gain from helping him, and why should he accept this thing's help?

A rich laughter boomed through his mind, **" But I have already helped you, mortal."**

He flash-backed to his sudden return to fighting form, his energy restored, was this thing behind it?

" **Indeed I was, Saiyan."**

Berot had to fight back the urge to shiver, he hated the way that this being answered his thoughts rather than his words.

" Why would you help me?" He demanded of it. His thoughts spun, how was this possible? He had held that damn star for days and never experienced anything like this. How could it do this with so much ease?

" **Don't be fooled, I'm not going to help you for free. If you agree to aid me, than I will do the same for you."**

Berot thought for a moment, needless to say, he didn't like this. However he just had to ask, " What kind of aid could you give me?"

" **I would unleash your power, your true power. The ability sealed away within your genes, the power long since gone dormant."**

" And you would gain what?" Asked Berot, though his thoughts were far from the question. Was this thing offering to make him a Super Saiyan? Impossible! And even if it could, could Berot possibly accept that he had gained this power – not on his own – but with the aid of another? No, he could never accept that, he would make it on his own or not at all!

The laughter bombarded him again, and the voice ''spoke'' **Don't fear for that, Saiyan. You will not be the Super Saiyan, that path is for a different warrior. I will awaken your own power, your full potential unlocked and released, all your power in your own hands. What you do with that is your own choice."**

This didn't sound possible, this being would be able to wake up his sleeping power? It was exactly what he needed to finish his own objective, this was just too coincidental, what did it want from him in return?

" **What I want is simple, you will be my Avatar in the world of the living, do you understand, Saiyan? If I give you this power you will forever be my servant."**

The very idea was disgusting! No Saiyan would ever lower himself to serving anyone else, they were a proud people, he would never be a servant to the Star!

" **But isn't that what you are already doing, Saiyan? Your people have been reduced to nothing but slaves to Frieza, you were once true warriors but now you are little more than gladiators, fighting when and where Frieza tells you."**

No! This wasn't true! It couldn't be, they worked for Frieza, but only as long as it suited them. Frieza didn't have any real control over them, did he?

" **Isn't it true, Saiyan? The person easiest to deceive is yourself? Face it, you are not a free people. Your oh-so mighty King sold off your pride, that pride which is all you Saiyans care for, it has been gone for years. You are now, nothing but a servant race."**

This couldn't be right, could it? Berot knew that the majority of Purge missions were commissioned by Frieza, it was true that the tyrant used the Saiyans as a his own personal army but surely he didn't have that much control over them, did he?

And then, with a horrible sinking feeling, he remembered the events of the last mission of his own team, when they had taken the Blood Star from it's former resting place. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was staring him right in the face.

_The inside wall exploded with a mighty bang, shards of stone and melted metal were scattered across the corridor. The weakling aliens ran, most of them were simply techs or scientists and they weren't sticking around to duke it out with Saiyans!_

_Korroc was the first down the hole, the other three provided cover as he slipped down into the corridor. _

_Looking around, he spotted the fleeing aliens and with a feral smirk, his aura exploded into being, extending a hand in each direction he fired off two beams down the corridor – killing everything. _

_The other three landed beside him, Gerokii looked around, taking in the burnt corpses that littered the hall. He checked his scouter, noting that several low power levels were making their way towards them. Their target, the Blood Star, would probably be at the very centre of the building._

_He made a quick check on the other team-members, Berot was OK, he specialized in speed and his Ki shields weren't bad ether, so he had taken no damage. Lura was fine as well – she had avoided the blasts. Korroc with his own approach was slightly burnt but nothing to worry about. _

_Good. With motion of his head, the elite team of veteran Saiyans moved down the corridor. They were quick and efficient, years of battle had taken the already mighty Saiyans and honed them into something worth fearing. _

_They were not slowed, as they came to barricades, mighty laser-turret defences were torn asunder, the aliens fought tooth and nail – even going so far as to throw themselves at the Saiyans as they penetrated farther and farther into the building. None of it bought them more than a few minutes. These Saiyans were the best, while they may not have had the same power as a Super-Elite, Gerokii prided himself that his own teams knew how to use what power they did have far more effectively. _

_It was this, in the end, that made the King fear him. Gerokii was popular, he was an ideal Saiyan – powerful, smart and just cunning enough to take down enemies stronger than himself. Many Saiyans tried their whole lives to live up to him. To King Vegeta, he was a natural rival, a Saiyan who might one day equal himself for power. Normally such a competitor would be dealt with harshly – as indeed many had been, but Gerokii was special. He had the support of a good portion of the population, even the elites respected him as one of their own! Vegeta could not move against Gerokii subtly, for if he did, and word got out, then the Saiyans would never fully trust him – what kind of warrior relies on assassins to kill his enemies for him?_

_But on the other hand, if King Vegeta moved against him openly, and they fought in a fair duel, there was a small chance that Gerokii, while far weaker, would be able to pull off some trick and win. The King couldn't afford that ether._

_So, he was reduced to sending Gerokii's twin teams on the hardest, most impossible missions. Suicide in everything but name. To his frustration, Gerokii not only succeeded, he did so with flying colours! And worse, the harsh battles were shaping Gerokii and his team into even better warriors. Not just their bodies, but their minds. They learned to plan, to think in ways which most Saiyans never did. They learned that pride isn't everything, they learned the rules of combat and how to make best use of their Ki. In short, they became legends of the battlefield, not a single Saiyan anywhere in the universe did not know their name, they were spoken off with awe by even the most battle-hardened elite._

_A shot pinged off the wall beside him and Gerokii hissed " Down!"_

_The team found cover quickly, they had learned early on that while most weapons were useless against them, some seemed able to pierce their Ki shields at will, and it was better to take cover, and look foolish than to be prideful and die. _

_Gerokii gestured for Berot and Korroc to give him suppression fire, they each nodded to show they understood. The rain of lasers from down the corridor picked up, as if they aliens thought they saw weakness._

_With another gesture, the two Saiyans rolled into view, their hands fired off a stream of small Ki orbs – they didn't have time to power big ones. _

_Gerokii had learned long ago that most races that couldn't fly, didn't think to look upwards. He floated up to the roof, pressing his armoured gut against it as he moved out of the corridor, they others providing all the distraction he needed. _

_Ah, the green aliens had set up a make-shift barricade in front of a massive and sturdy looking door, they had somehow gotten their hands on automatic cannons. Their faces were pale, they were terrified, and determined in equal amounts. This led him to believe that their objective was just beyond that door. _

_Time to end this game. After they brought back the Star, King Vegeta would be forced to promote them, no more back-water missions, they would be the leaders, the commanders. And they would serve the King well, Gerokii knew this as a fact. So many generals got their position simply by being the strongest, but what about the smartest? The most cunning? He knew with a certainty that his own teams would be able to make it nobles of Planet Vegeta. _

_But enough, this was all in their future, here and now only a few shivering aliens and a weak door separated him from his goal. He had never failed yet, and he wouldn't start now. _

_With that unique whine of KI, his hands exploded in vibrant blue light, an aliens saw him and pointed, gibbering away in it;s own tongue but now it was too late, even as they moved the cannon to face him, two beams sped towards them from the corridor, and Gerokii unleashed his own signature attack._

_The three beam waves struck at the same time, they had been power-downed, of course to avoid doing too much damage, but they still caused a massive explosion. Gerokii was tossed back like a rag-doll, too close to the blast and with nothing to hold on to. _

_He slammed into the wall was a grunt but there was no real harm, picking himself up, he cast his eyes in the direction of the door._

_Well, it had been tougher than he expected. The entire barricade, the aliens in it, the walls around it had all be reduced to smoking, charred, or melted ruins. The roof above it was burned black and the door itself, while still standing, looked much weaker._

" _OK, move in."_

_The rest of the team emerged and moved rapidly to the door, Gerokii nodded to them before taking up his own position. They had done this a million times on a million other worlds, most Saiyans would just have swarmed this place with no order but most Saiyans would have been cut down by all the cleaver little traps and ambushes that the aliens had set out. _

_Thanks to their own, unique, tactics, Gerokii's own team had made it this far without losing a single member. _

_He walked up to the door and examined it, he had his scouter set for high-sensitivity so it should provide enough warnings should anyone try to sneak up on him. It counted four power-levels in the next room, but it couldn't get an exact fix on them, they seemed to be moving or maybe they were just being being interfered with somehow. _

_Anyway, the door looked pretty weak, it should cave in with a single kick. _

_With a single fluid movement, he drew his leg up, summoning all the strength bequeathed to him by his Saiyan blood, and kicked!_

_With a deafening screech of breaking metal, the doorway was propelled forwards, smashing into the far wall of the room. Gerokii half expected four blasts to come shooting out at him – he had a Ki shield raised and all. So when nothing happened, he was thrown. Within seconds, he took charge, leading his team into the massive, armoured vault. _

_The room was totally empty. It was an impressive sight, the massive empty room, the roof so far above them. But there was no life signs, which was strange as his scouter told him that there were four. _

" _Seems a bit anticlimactic." Commented Berot as he cast his eyes over the room, there was noting here that you would expect from such a high-security place._

_He had expected shields, soldiers, tanks, lasers, anything and everything that might stop a Saiyan. But here there was just, nothing._

_Gerokii's mind had already gotten onto the target., it was there right in the centre of the room. An alter stood, a blue shield shimmered around it, and on that alter there lay the single item which had drawn them across the universe. _

_The Blood Star. It was a simple ruby set with five metal points, it looked valuable but why would King Vegeta send them all the way here just to claim it? He shook his head, that wasn't any of his business, all they had to do was lay claim to the item and make it back home._

_The others had already gathered around the shielded alter, Berot was poking it with a weak Ki beam, testing for weaknesses. Lura and Korroc had set up a guard of sorts, sweeping the area, looking for traps. _

_Lura saw him, " I don't like this." she muttered, tapping keys on her scouter, " it's too easy."_

" _Agreed." Gerokii replied," But we can't just leave without the Star. If it's a trap, we can deal with it."_

_He moved to the shield, Berot nodded and stopped his probing. " It looks pretty weak." He reported, " We wont even need to blow it."_

_Gerokii nodded in acknowledgement, " Stand back."_

_The others cleared the area – if the shield going down triggered some kind of explosion, they didn't want to get caught in it. Their Ki shields were raised and their guard ready, they would not be taken by surprise. _

_Gerokii took a deep breath, looking down at the Star. It glinted in the sterile light filtering down from above. He raised his hand, coated in a weak Ki armour, a cool little trick he picked up years ago._

_Without farther delay, he struck the shield, punching through the energy barrier. The thing had never been made to stand up to Saiyan-level strength and with a flash, it died out. His hands closed around the cold form of the Star and he lifted it up, taking a close look at it._

_It was about then, that all hell broke loose. The floor exploded in a shower of power as the four Ki levels rose, moving up towards them._

_Gerokii cursed, he had known it would be a trap but there was always hope._

" _Spread out, take 'em down!" _

_The battle which had began when the Saiyans first arrived on the planet, continued. _

____

" **King Vegeta feared your power." **Said the voice of the Star as Berot struggled to block out the painful memories of that day, **" He feared you would one day rise against him. So he had you sent on a mission you could not possibly survive."**

The Star began to glow with a sinister red energy, **" But you DID survive you took the Star and fled from the planet, escaping the four Guardians. Your entire squad died that day. Teams one, two and three, all obliterated by the Guardians. But you, you made it. Through your own strength you escaped, even crippling one of the Guardians!"**

" What has any of this to do with you!?" Snapped Berot angrily, guilt, anger, pity, all mixed together in the great storm that was his mind. He hated the King, he wanted to, no _had _to avenge his friends, but was it worth it? The power this thing offered came at a steep price. He would only be trading one master for another.

" **It matters to me because you proved yourself worthy to be my Avatar! Join me, I will grant you power unlimited."**

" I don't need your help!" Snapped Berot bitterly. He could do this on his own, he **could**!

That resounding, almost demonic laughter rang out again, it chilled him to the bone, it was harsh, like no laughter should be.

" **You cannot do this on your own, Saiyan. You DIED."**

Those simple words rang out, he was struck dumb for a few seconds, and then he looked down at his own body. It was hazy, insubstantial, " I don't feel dead." He muttered to himself.

Was this how it would end? The last survivor of the ambush killed by some newbie elite? Someone who had never really fought for his life? Was that how this would go?

This had to be some big lie! Rallied some small part of himself, _I didn't die! I couldn't just die! _But he knew it was a hollow hope, he could feel himself slipping away, finding it harder and harder to think.

Panic. He didn't want to die! He had so many things that still needed to be done, he needed revenge!

" **Then join me! Hurry, for I cannot anchor your soul to this realm much longer. Decide now, Saiyan. Join me, take your vengeance, then live as my Avatar, fighting for my glory. Or die here and now, a no named weakling on the streets of Vegeta."**

He didn't want to go out like this! He needed more time, but he had none! Berot had never been one to panic but now he was facing more fear than he ever had before. He was scared of the great unknown after death, would he still exist? Would be be able to move, to talk, to think?

His body was vanishing now, piece by piece, his hand, his legs, he felt numbness as one by one, his organs give in to the encroaching darkness.

The faces of his friends floated before him, Lura, eyes wide as the blow smashed into her gut, drilling through her armour and out of her back. Korroc, his savage, scared face bloodied and beaten as his body was severed in two. Lastly, there came Gerokii, his face seemed calm even in death, his body burnt black, slowly dyeing.

His last words still echoed through Berot's mind to this very day, ''We were betrayed.''

The fog in his brain was returning now, he could only think sluggishly, but he still felt that red hot anger which had been a constant companion since his trap back to Vegeta.

Was it worth the cost? Vegeta had thrown away the best team of Saiyans he would ever have, was it just that he would get away with it? Someone should make him pay... but no one had the strength.

"...I..." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, he was going to betray his race, his entire life, his pride and his honour just for the sake of revenge. " I'll do it."

Abruptly, he felt as if he were sinking, his mind cried out but his body didn't so much as twitch, was this just some sick game? Was he to be offered revenge only to die before it could be given?

__

Light. Fierce and brilliant. Strong enough to sear the eyes. It was painfully bright, but he couldn't look away.

Then, sound returned. The whine of a high-powered Ki beam, the words of the nearby crowd. He was alive!

Then, slowly, sensation came back to him. First it was the feel of the rough ground under him, the air around him, the waves of K broke upon his body but they did not damage. He felt alive, every breath he drew was like a jolt of electricity.

The light started to fade as the elite powered down his attack, _no way anyone could survive that! _He thought, triumphantly.

Berot braced himself for the pain of movement, when the attack faded, he would have a few seconds to take out his attacker before the other realized he wasn't dead. To his surprise, there was no pain. His wounds were healed!

The attack faded, he blinked rapidly, there! The other was hovering above him, making a nice tempting target.

Moving quickly, Berot leapt to his feet, with a grunt he launched himself into the sky, fist glowing with Ki.

The poor elite's eyes widened as he saw his enemy come tearing out of his mighty blast not only alive but in a better condition than when he was hit! Shock froze him for a few crucial seconds, and by the time he tried to dodge, Berot's fist had already dug itself into his gut.

Berot grinned, and then the Ki expanded outwards with a dramatic explosion, reducing the poor Saiyan to little more than a spray of blood and gore.

The smoke cleared, Berot was breathing deeply, his face pale and sweaty, his fists clenched hard enough to draw blood.

_What have I done?Was it all just a dream or..._ he looked down at his healed body, _ no, it was real. It had to be. _

He felt strange, his power was surging, growing in leaps and bounds, he didn't know if he could even control it. His aura was twice the size of what it should have been, it licked upwards like a flame, wild and uncontrolled. Once clear as crystal, it was now tinged with a red presence.

Every vain on his body seemed to stand out, every muscle strained, what was happening to him? Was this some kind of trick?

NO! He had a job to do, he would have to put everything aside until that was over. He was healed, but he didn't feel any stronger. No matter, he had a job to do, and now he knew he could pull it off.

He turned back to the palace, the crowd backed away from him, he looked strange to them, his muscles bulging, his veins standing out.

He took a deep breath, his aura danced crazily around him, he felt dizzy, he didn't know if he could even take a step forwards. What was happening to him? Suddenly his weight doubled, he fell to his knees with a grunt.

No! He had to kill the traitor King... couldn't just give up now. Anger and bitterness boiled up within him, he had been promised this! He gasped, finding it hard to breath, darkness edged ever closer to him, a foe waiting to carry him away.

He fought it like he fought all his enemies, but it wasn't enough, the blackness closed in upon him and with one last gasp, Berot toppled to the ground.

__

Darkness, a murky watery darkness. He couldn't feel anything, was he back with the Star? No, it didn't seem to be the same place, well then where was he?

" **Your body is being adapted to the power which I have given you."**

Adapted? He never agreed to anything like that! He would never have given this thing permission to change his body if he'd known!

" **You are my Avatar now, Saiyan. You will be what I will you to be."**

He opened his mouth to protest – this was his body damn it, he should get some kind of say! But the dark sleep claimed him once more.

__

Nappa glared at the figure floating in the green liquid of the Regain tank. This fool, Berot, wasn't it? Had tried to make it into the palace. Nappa was not particularly angry at him for that – the king and prince were far too powerful for a mere elite to take down. Nappa was angry because he had gone down after killing two of the elite Wall guard, he had gone down to some sickness because his body bore not a scratch.

Nappa was angry because he never got a chance to fight this guy himself, he had dropped like a coward. And he should have been put to death right then and there, but the King had ordered they take him to the palace and heal him, or at least keep him alive until they could extract some info from him.

The door to the room opened with a hiss, Nappa turned around, ready to snap at the Saiyan who had disobeyed the King's direct orders that no one but himself and Nappa should be here. But Nappa shut his mouth, for barging through the doorway, arms crossed as he looked up at the murky tank, Prince Vegeta.

The young prince was sweaty – a hard day's training had just been completed, his cloak trailed alone after him as he stepped into the room. His scouter was over his eye, it's screen measuring the power level of everyone in the room, his air was that of a confident warrior, for though he was young he had more power than most.

Nappa's first thought was a simple _You shouldn't be here! _But he didn't even bother voicing it, Prince Vegeta could go where he wanted, it wasn't like they had the authority ( or for that matter the power,) to kick him out. Besides King Vegeta had to trust his own son, didn't he?

" So." said the young prince, his tone dripping in pride, " this is the weakling who seeks to challenge my father."

" We don't know if he meant to do that." said Nappa diplomatically.

" Nonsense, why else would he fight his way to the palace?"

He scrutinized the floating form of the warrior more carefully, " Though according to reports, he was badly wounded while crossing the Wall. He shouldn't have healed this quickly."

Nappa decided the best course was to be truthful, and to inform the King about it later, and besides, how had Prince Vegeta gained access to the reports?

" When we got to him, there wasn't a mark on his body. According to the medics, it was some disease that brought him down."

Vegeta didn't even bother to ask if it was contagious, the fool wouldn't be brought into the palace if he were. The young Saiyan looked closer. He had been hoping that the survivor would be Gerokii, not this nameless buffoon. He would have no fun at all with this one.

He sighed, holding out his hand as a small Ki orb burst into existence. " We've got the AI on his pod to talk, Nappa. We don't need him alive."

Nappa was quiet as the attack powered up, he had hoped that he would be able to face this Berot in a battle, but now it looked like every one of Gerokii's team were going to die. Pity.

Vegeta didn't need a long time, in his sleeping state, Berot would be unable to raise any kind of Ki shield, even the weakest of blasts would kill him. He was still angry, he had come here wishing to fight Gerokii but now he would just be killing a defenceless fool. Wait, was that movement?

Slowly, Berot's eyes opened. His irises had changed, not the usual Saiyan black but a reddish hue. Bubbles drifted upwards from his breather, abruptly, he twitched. Vegeta found himself smirking, perfect. Now he would see his oncoming death.

An aura burst into life around Berot, but it was weak, he couldn't focus well after just coming to full wakefulness. He would never be able to block or avoid Vegeta's attack.

He fired off his attack – a purple tinged beam which would slice through Berot's gut and kill him with ease. The submerged Saiyan opened his mouth as if to scream, to beg for mercy no doubt, but he would have none!

And then, he did scream, and his aura _exploded_! The massive explosion was more than Vegeta was ready for, the red energy wave ripping through the thin tanks, tossing Vegeta and Nappa to the ground.

Liquid poured onto the floor, glittering with shattered glass, Berot tore the breather from his face, his naked form glistened with moisture. He looked blankly at Vegeta, as if not recognising him!

Nappa pulled himself to his feet, anger burning within him! That was a sneaky, no good attack suitable only for a coward! He would enjoy wiping this weakling off the map, " Prince Vegeta, go get help. I'll handle this scum."

Vegeta had already risen to his feet, he stood amidst the soaking floor with a calm power, his own aura was dimly visible, his arms were crossed and he cast a mocking look at Berot, as if to say "is that all you've got? Pathetic."

" I think not, Nappa." Said the young prince, not even looking away from Berot, " This battle is mine. Go to my father if you wish, but your help will not be needed here."

" Prince Vegeta!"

Nappa knew that the prince would probably be able to handle himself, but it just not done for the heir to the throne to fight for his own life! It was simply unheard of for the Prince to fight these assassins man to man, it was better than they deserved!

" I mean it, Nappa. Now go before I blast you!"

The big Saiyan growled, feeling torn in two directions. He was a Saiyan, he wanted to fight! He needed to fight, and by fighting he would protect his Prince, which was a bonus. But that same Prince had given him a direct order – and would not hesitate to kill him if he disobeyed.

" I'll be back for you." He hissed at Berot before turning and shooting through the door – not even bothering to slow for it to open, simply smashing through it.

" Now." Said the Prince as he turned towards his newest victim. This would be good. Practices were fine and all, but he was the Prince of all Saiyans, he needed to test his skills against life enemies – and not those weakling slaves his father had imported, real enemies.

" Any last words before I send you to Hell?"

Berot blinked, the last of the clouds leaving his mind. Before him, there stood the Prince of Saiyans, his nemesis' son, what damage could he do by killing this wretch now? All thoughts of power levels were forgotten, his body was infused with demonic power, he could feel the world around him, the thin veneer covering the world – protecting it from his Master.

" I...Am.."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, what was this fool trying to say? Strange, he seemed unable to speak. Maybe this would be an easier battle than he thought. He took a fighting stance, " Prepare to die!"

Berot growled. His power had grown, but it was still not fully fused with that of his Master, he was still not at 100% and he would have to be careful. Still, he should be able to easily destroy this whelp.

The world around him blurred as he focused his eyes on the young Prince, slowly, step by step, he stalked forwards, his shadow fell over Vegeta as he approached. The small Saiyan rolled his eyes, _this guy has more bark than bite. _

He shouldn't have rolled his eyes, Berot shot forwards, propelled by his Ki, fist glowing with power. Against anyone else it would have worked, but Vegeta was fast, he blocked the blow against his arm, Berot launched into a series of fists and kicks, his dizzying speed making him a deadly foe, but Vegeta was the best, he had been trained by the strongest and most worthy Saiyans that the planet had ever produced, he was not going to lose so easily.

The two sparred for several tense minutes, Vegeta working up a new later of sweat, but he couldn't help grinning. Now this was a fight! Not like those tame arena battles he faced while training, this was a real warrior, really trying to kill him.

It was then that Berot cast out a leg, tripping over the young prince, he yelped in surprise, falling sideways, the big Saiyan's fist shot out to smash him in the face, but Vegeta rolled with it, propelling himself into the air.

Berot growled and leapt upwards, his kick striking Vegeta's side, smashing him into the wall with a crash! Vegeta growled, forcing aside the rubble with a thought, his aura blasted the area around him, blowing the wall clean apart.

Berot shot forwards. Vegeta dodged the fist, using his smaller size to great advantage and landed a deadly kick to Berot's gut. The big Saiyan doubled over, Vegeta took this chance to smash a fist into the other's back.

Berot cried out in pain, spit flying from his open mouth, but he didn't fall, instead he turned and kicked outwards, catching Vegeta's jaw, pain exploded outwards, he fell back, clutching at the wound but it wasn't broken luckily.

" How dare you strike me? I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

" You are **nothing. I **am the **Avatar of the **Gods!"

Vegeta was given pause, the other's voice was strange, shifting back and forth between the normal one and the strange booming one. This was getting annoying. The first round was over, first blood to Berot. But now Vegeta would never hold back on him again!

" HAARGH!"

His aura roared into life, like a raging flame ready to devour his enemies. Summoning all his power, he rocketed forwards, his speed more than even Berot had ever seen.

His first blew took out Berot's leg, bringing him to his knees as pain tore through his body, it felt like it had been shattered! His second attack smashed into Berot's gut, the rest of his flurry seemed to merge into a sea of pain.

A blow was planted on Berot's jaw with a sickening crack, _Now we're even _thought Vegeta, as he continued his barrage.

" **Enough!" **

With a cry of rage, the red aura exploded again, Vegeta cried out in pain and was smashed into another wall, this time it took several seconds for him to pull himself together and by then Berot's hand had fastened around his throat.

Vegeta struggled, his own strength making it hard for Berot to hold him, with a single move, Berot threw him to the roof, and with the same hand, unleashed a blue beam of mighty Ki.

Vegeta growled, raising his guard in a second, the attack washed over him, carrying the prince up to the roof – smashing through the roof with a crash! Vegeta cried out in pain as the beam squashed him against roof after roof, moving rapidly towards the sky of Planet Vegeta.

Berot grinned savagely as he heard the Prince continue to slam into roof after roof – the attack wouldn't stop until it reached the sky. And then it would explode.

He was rewarded with a massive bang, smirking, he called his Ki to him and floated up the hole made by the attack.

He passed several Saiyans on his way up, most staring in blank incomprehension at the new hole in the floor.

__

Vegeta gasped as the explosion ripped through his armour, shredding his Ki shield and sending him flying into the distance. He pulled up and stopping, gasping for breath as his Ki rapidly regenerated.

This was annoying, according to the files Berot was a strong elite – a good power level but nothing that should be able to compare to him! This was madness, to think that Berot had been hiding this much power his entire life!

Vegeta growled, anger building up within him. Vegeta growled, well his armour may have been shredded, he may be bleeding from minor cuts, but he was not going to lose this battle!

He closed his eyes, feeling for the Ki which gave him --- and all Saiyans --- his true power. There! Gathering it now, channelling it like a river into his hands. Damming it up until it was ready to burst forth in an all consuming flood of power.

Berot shot towards him, screaming like a madman, Vegeta simply smirked as he opened his eyes, locking onto the rapidly approaching Saiyan, the energy wave exploded into being, a purple blaze of Ki centred on his hands, " You're much stronger than I thought, here have a GALAGUN!"

The purple Ki blast erupted like his anger personified, it struck true, taking Berot right in the chest with an explosion of such power and magnitude that even Vegeta was blinded for a few seconds. When he could see again, there was nought but dust and ash.

He smirked, relief and pride flooding through him. He did it. He had expect to win, of course ,but still the feel of battle was like a drug to him – to all Saiyans.

Sudden pain erupted as Berot appeared behind him with a kick, Vegeta cried out, flying backwards.

" So you want a beam battle huh?" said Berot, " Here's my SCATTER SHOT!"

A beam lanced out from each palm, the twin attacks rushed towards Vegeta faster than a normal Saiyan would have been able to counter. Luckily, Vegeta was far from normal, reversing direction, he charged the attacks, his fist smashing into and diverting the nearest one.

It shattered into a million thin beams flying in all directions as Vegeta plunged onwards, towards Berot. The big Saiyan charged, the two meeting in a flurry of blows.

The air around them reverberated with the sound of battle, the ground below them was cratered as the two increased speed and power, fighting at a level Vegeta had never had to go to before.

The war of blows ended when Berot's longer leg snaked up and caught Vegeta on the cheek, spinning him away. Time seemed to freeze for the two warriors, each with their eyes locked onto the other, each thinking their own thoughts.

_He's more powerful than I could have imagined, _thought Vegeta with a keen thirst for battle, _maybe I can really go full out on him!_

_The Prince is mightier than I expected. _Pondered what was left of Berot, _and his father is supposed to be even stronger!_

And then, they both thought the same thing: _I'll have to use my best attack to kill him._

They fell back, blood trickled from Vegeta's jaw, he wiped it away with a savage grin, " You haven't won yet, you're no where near it! If you think my first Galagun was strong, what until you see this one!"

Berot smirked, his leg pained him, the bone had indeed been shattered and it was agony, but he blocked it out, this was what he was here for, his mission, his entire life goal. He would not be found wanting.

" Just try it! I'll blow you away!"

Vegeta cupped his hands, pointing them towards the stationary Berot, they began to glow as his Ki gathered therein. " Haaaa."

Berot pointed a single hand at Vegeta, his palm glowing with a blue tinged light, " Scatter Destroyer!"

The beam which lanced out now was massive, exploding forth like some ray of death, it roared as it rushed towards Vegeta. The Prince was ready.

" Galagun Fire!"

His pure attack met it's blue counterpart, holding it in mid-air as the two beams fought for dominance.

A purple aura around Vegeta surged as he poured more power into his attack, sweat trickling down his face.

Berot on the other hand, also looked strained, his every muscle stood out as he fought to keep his beam from folding back on itself. His teeth was gritted as willed his attack to go through, to consume Vegeta with one final blow.

_He's weakening. _ Though Vegeta triumphantly, _ he may be as fast as me, nearly as strong as me, but his Ki is still that of a simple elite warrior. Typical, he didn't even see this coming. _

Berot gasped his energy rapidly leaving him, _ No! It can't end like this! I wont allow it to!_

His Ki beam surged weakly, but it wasn't enough, the purple attack started to approach him, slowly at first, but it gained speed.

Vegeta threw back his head and laughed, " What's the matter, weakling? You scared? Terrified? You should be! I, Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans, will be the one to destroy you!"

Berot screamed, his attack giving way completely, the purple blast consuming him, he felt it as it burned through his skin, ripping him apart piece by piece, and all the while, the Prince's laughter echoed in the background.

And then, for the third and final time in his mortal life, the dreadful, all consuming darkness descended on him. He had just a few seconds to scream out, with his last breath, " I wont rest until I've had my revenge!"

Then, he knew no more.

__

In the realm of demons and gods, there was no sight, for how could there be sight when the beings therein where shaped by pure will? In that place, there dwelled countless beings, lesser gods, demons from the darkest hell, and then.

Two beings, demons, angels, gods, they had been known by many names, were currently looking out into the mortal world, they saw as Berot's charred corpse fell to the ground, splatting as it hit the earth.

" _You failed." _''said'' one of the creatures, though thought is perhaps a better words.

The other laughed, a booming, resounding sound, **" Failed? Sister, sister, my reign has just begun! My Avatar is dead, but not gone, didn't you hear? He'll be back, as will I."**

The world around them started to fade as the demons took their leave, **" This universe is mine, the players are set, Frieza, Goku, all these things have come to pass once, they will again."**

__

AN:

Well this is a fanfic I did for a contest, since it was a bit rushed, it's not my usual quality, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave a review, if you didn't leave a review anyway telling me how bad it is. ( It will make the fic look more popular and this attract more readers.)

If anyone is wondering, this fic takes place in a mirror DBZ universe which is currently the location of my Role Play forum – which if you would like to join you will find under my forums. It's a cool place with fun people but we have a small user base so every little helps.


End file.
